Once again
by Tinie nyny
Summary: Damon Salvatore, director of a rich company, is interrupted during a meeting with the announcement that his wife died. The news made him little effect because he had stopped loving her. A few hours later, he was struck by the vision of a girl on the subway. But after, he looked away for a moment, she disappeared... Bamon & klonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries**

 **Music: 'the A team' by Ed Sheeran, you can read it listening this music...**

* * *

"Your wife is dead," the secretary said entering the meeting room, she had run through the halls to announce the sad news to him opening the door and she could not help but to say it aloud. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"I realized ... continue the meeting" Damon said calmly, he did not flinch, no emotion passed His face. He just keeps talking figures of the week and year objectives to achieve. An associative with him was watching him with an apologetic air but he was concentrated in what he did. After the meeting, he went home in his big house and called the funeral home to take care of his wife's body, he had nothing to do, they took care of everything, all he had to do was to sign checks.

They lived together but did not share anything, they no longer ate together, they no longer slept together and they only saw each other in the big house. He sat on his bed and he turned his head toward the photo of Bonnie lying on the dresser, she was dressed in a tailored suit and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She never failed him, it was long time that he no longer felt nothing for her. he had no time for her and she either.

When he lay down, he saw that there was a note on the pillow.

 _I do not feel good, my throat hurts, I went to the hospital._

 _I love you..._

He held the note, reading it several times, she used to leave him notes on His bed to tell him she was leaving or that it would a late night in the office. She slept in the next room and in the morning, he always found the plate of pancakes she made, he loved pancakes before but he had no time to eat them.

Bonnie was 28 years old and he 32 years old, she headed a music conservatory and him a partner at a large multinational company. work took all their time and they became distant.

The next day, His colleagues presented their condolences to him and he thanked them barely, Damon didn't even feel concerned. He transferred any funds to Bennett's familly, they would not have to worry about money. Damon felt free of any constraint, he did not need her family to keep calling. He just wanted to move on from this life.

That night, he took the subway to go home, his business was only 2 stations from home so he preferred to take the subway to avoid traffic jams in New York. He was looking at his phone when a few things made him look up, he saw ... a girl with caramel skin, she looked to be 16 years and her long curly hair streaming down her back, she was wearing a short dungarees and a burgundy top, she wore a bag in which there was written "I rock my life" and she had headphones on.

She moved her head with a wanting smile, Damon could not help admiring her, it's like she captivated him that's all, around her everything faded, people ... the noise ... the speed of the car. His whole world was reduced to the girl before him, he unconsciously began to smile to himself by seeing how she mimed the lyrics. When the subway stopped in its station he turned his head a second to watch the door open, he then turned his head to the girl but she had disappeared, he looked frantically when she left but has not found her. He got out of the car and walked up to his building.

He returned to his apartment where no light was lit, he felt alone, but he had to work on a big project then he pushed his sadness away and he started on his desk to work. He looked from time to time to the wedding photo in His office, they looked so happy ... but this is the past. Bonnie died he should move on, he had to concentrate on what he considered important in life ... His work. Then he worked.

The next day he took the subway to go to work, he was about to check his appointments for the day on His phone and his heart started to beat fast without reason, he looked up and the same girl from yesterday was there ... not far from where he was, he could run to see her or talk to her but he was afraid she'd disappear again, he admired her, he admired everything about her. Her grace, her beauty, the sweetness of her features, the smile she made from some passing song she listened with her headphones. She was like a sun in His dull and monotonous life. A few seconds of peace and adoration he cherished. But it was enough that someone shakes, he cut his gaze to her yet she disappeared.

Every day was the same, as an angel of light sent to illuminate His Life, time seemed to stop when he saw her, the blue eyes of Damon stared at the small shape of the girl, there was nothing perverse, he could not help but to imagine him talk, just talk to her and laugh with her. each day she changed her bag and each bag had a funny quote above, he smiled whenever he was reading.

Each day, he saw her and His world was more scintillating true almost like the solution has a complicated formula. He was afraid to approach her; he was afraid to break the magic. The days passed quickly and months passed. He decided to talk to her, to go to her tonight it would be a big step.

His heart missed a beat, he looked up and he saw her. He shook His fists into a ball and he walked toward her, but she started to get closer to the door, he walked more fast by challenging people on the subway but as soon as the door opened, she ran into the station. Damon has also continued running, he ran faster than he could, he was not ... he could not live without the light that girl brings him while he ran after her. He came out of the station.

She stopped running and stopped near a tree, her back facing him, he saw that her long brown hair was on her back. He walked toward her fearfully. When he heard a voice ... a voice he knew well.

"Damon ..." said the girl and Damon froze, he thought it a dream may be hallucinating, this was impossible. And she turned around ... this green eyes, that mouth, that body, that voice ...

"It is impossible ... it can't be ..." he said in a trance and she smiled.

"I'm ... I'm Bonnie … BonBon ... I'm your wife," she said, smiling. That smile ... he remembered how not even his wife was ... he could not remember ...

She walked up to him to be in front of him, she looked at His face with love and compassion. She put her hand on His cheek and she caressed. He closed his eyes.

"Remember ... Remember our past Damon" she said and Damon had a flash of her past.

He saw himself with Bonnie in high school, he remembered this jumpsuit and her bag with funny quotes, he remembered her passion for music and all her follies. It appellate their crazy love, how they have graduated together, he remembered their first apartment, he remembered how he had trouble paying their debts and Damon combined the odd jobs, he remembered how Bonnie was. How happy he was with her, she was His sun after a day of work it was enough that he sees her smile, bringing light all around him.

He also recalled how he neglected her for his new job, he remembered how he changed when he got his promotion, how he decided to sleep in separate bedrooms because of her coughing at night too, how he came home late at night when he became a partner in his business. He remembered that she wanted to be with him, he recalled that she continued to prepare him pancakes every morning because she still loved him and she always loved him.

He recalled that he was her first love, her first sexually, her first in everything. She has known him and loved only him all her life. he remembered all her sacrifices and it made him selfish. He had not seen His wife die before His eyes, he did not care even while he was not there for her when she did. He remembered their love in high school, their madness, their disputes, sex sessions after disputes ... he remembered her ... Damon had even forgotten what it was like when he first saw Bonnie ... he had forgotten.

Damon had promised to make money, he promised that they would not miss anything, he had promised that nothing would change, he promised to love her no matter what he promised ... but failed and she died. She died alone in a hospital bed, she was buried alone with no one to cry for her.

Damon opened his eyes and His face was wet with tears, he wept and Bonnie wiped a tear with her thumb.

"I'm so so sorry ... Bonnie gives me another chance I beg you," he pleaded and Bonnie smiled too.

"Damon ..."

"Noo Noo, I'm sorry please forgive me," he said and the youngest form of Bonnie slowly transformed into that of his wife of 28 years. Bonnie had the same green eyes sparkling, her hair was shorter and her body was that of a woman.

"You are my Damon Salvatore and I love you for that ... but I have to go"

"Noo I beg you ... Bonbon" he cried...

"I love you," she whispered on His lips and she kissed him one last time before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Reviews please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In first it was a one shot but after read all reviews! I made an another chapter and now I have so many ideas to make it a multi chapiter! thank you so much for you reviews! don't forget to tell me what you think ! ;)**

* * *

He fell to his knees crying, he cried like a child. He felt so sorry for himself, for her, for all he lost in the path during their marriage.

"How? How could I have abandoned you for so long? How could I have ignored your illness? I'm so sorry, my love... I beg you to come back... BONNIE! COME BACK!" he cried louder. He did not care for his suit; he was kneeling in the dead leaves and dirt and he didn't care.

He didn't even realize that it was her; he had not recognized her. Bonnie had become a woman: she had cut her hair and wore only tailored clothing. He even saw her at home - he crossed her occasionally at the weekend, but he ignored everything.

Bonnie was there for him. She stayed with him all these years. She could have divorced him, but she didn't do it.

"Why did you stay? Why did you not leave? You would have lived, Bonnie... I ruined your life... I would never have had to lose you... I should never have let the most important thing in my life disappear... What am I going to do without you?"

He was lost, sad, miserable. It was painful and he walked all the way home, his head down in shame. It was as if he had killed her; it was as if he had killed the most important person in his life. He returned to his home, the lights were put out and there was no heat he could feel. He walked to Bonnie's room and opened the door.

The room was tidy. There were photos of them on the walls - he walked timidly into the middle of the room. He sat on her bed and he saw Mr. Cuddles the teddy bear, her teddy bear, he'd thought she had thrown over time but can understand that with loneliness, she has decided to keep it. On the bedside table, there were several different boxes supposedly filled with cough medicine. "Several" was understated - there were at least a dozen and Damon closed his eyes with remorse. He had said that her cough bothered him the night he told her to go into the guest room until it healed but never did it heal. She continued to cough alone in her room and he did not know she was coughing blood.

"I'm a fool," he said sadly. He looked at the picture near her window. He had the last luxurious apartment in the building. It was on the 12th floor and they enjoyed an unobstructed view of all of New York. He took it down with one hand and walked to the balcony, silent tears flowing down his cheeks.

But he was decided. This beautiful young girl he saw every day was his wife that he left to die alone. He could not live with that. He wanted to die. He opened the patio door and he was on the balcony. The cold wind was blowing and he took advantage of the beautiful view one last time.

"Daaaaamoooon." He heard a voice - a hallucination as if it was the wind that spoke. It was like a whisper or supplication.

"No, Bonnie... you died because of me... I can not live knowing that it's all my fault... I want to find you."

"I aaaaam iiiiinn youuuuur heeeeaaarttt." These words came out as the wind blew on his face.

"It's not enough for me! I need you. I need to be ready for you... let me join you, my love... let me join you." He pulled one leg over the balustrade, then the other and soon he was the other side of the balustrade, looking at the floor below.

"Daaaaamonnnn." A murmur of supplication... it was her, it was Bonnie. But it was too late. Damon jumped with Mr. Cuddles in his arms - he would soon crash and he thought of the smile of Bonnie and he smiled hoping to join... he fell and crashed to the ground.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy wake up! You'll be late!" He heard someone say. He thought he was in heaven but then he felt little hands push on his face. He smiled without knowing why. "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up!" She uttered with her small hands. He opened his eyes and saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen - he did not like children and he did not want any. He even proposed her getting tubes tied to avoid this and she did.

He remembered her sad eyes emptiness when he got home that night. He had asked her to do the hardest thing for a woman and she did. He would never understand the limits of her love for him. He thought it also benefited him: she fell pregnant once when he had his promotion partnership and he did not want it so she aborted. He thought to avoid abortion again: she had to. He knew he had broken but he continued to break her without remorse until nothing was left of their relationship, their past love.

The little girl before him was a perfect mix of him and Bonnie. She had curly hair with tight curls, she was mixed but it was normal, and what shocked were her blue eyes as intense as his. She had a lovely smile and she took all of Bonnie's facial features. Undoubtedly, this child was theirs, but he did not understand. One second he saw the ground come closer, quickly, and the next he was on his bed, in his room, with a small four-year-old daughter trying to wake him up.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!?" she repeated, and Damon smiled hard. He roared and raised the little girl to tickle her - she laughed and Damon could not help laughing, too.

"I woke up... do not worry Uhm... Where is your mother?" he asked, laughing.

"Mom made pancakes! Mom! Come, Dad, we eat pancakes!" she said, pulling. He looked longer than necessary, smiling, and he hugged her.

"Daddy!?"

"No... it is... nothing. Just a hug for Dad, okay?" he said with tears in his eyes. She nodded - she was too cute. She made for a kiss on his cheek and she got off the bed, almost tripping. She was an electric battery as her mother when she was in high school. She left the room running. He closed his eyes for a moment and he could smell the pancakes. He opened his eyes and saw the girl at the door laughing.

"Daddy, do not forget to brush your teeth and wash your face. Mom scolded me because I had not! She will scold you if you do not," she said, and she ran out of the room once again.

He laughed and he went into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, but he did not see Bonnie's toothbrush. He would not even think about the possibility that this was not her in the kitchen. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. He looked younger - maybe twenty-seven or twenty-eight years old. The past... it was in the past but with a different future. He reminded himself of the abortion and he told himself that this was surely just an alternative ending. He! This thought made him smile because it meant that Bonnie was still in love with him and she would still have that twinkle in her eye every time she spoke; every time she smiled.

He was topless with low pyjama pants and he left the room. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Bonnie's back was turned. The little girl ate her pancakes.

"Daddy, Daddy, just eat! That will cool!" she screamed and Bonnie turned around - she wore pyjamas and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he smiled, too but it looked more like a grimace. He was happy, happy over the words. He walked toward them without much hope, he wanted to kiss her but someone came up from behind him. A man tapped him on the shoulder amicably.

"Hi, Damon," Klaus said, entering the kitchen. He ran to Bonnie and kissed her. Damon took a step forward with clenched fists: he wanted to beat this man. But he saw that Bonnie met his kiss and they seemed to be in love.


	3. Chapter 3

He was confused but the whole situation was not normal. He did not understand, he was glad to have had a child with her but ... His Bonnie, his Bon-Bon kissed another man in front of him. He was supposed to be her one and only man, he had taken her virginity and married her. No one else was supposed to touch her but himself. He wanted to remove this man from his wife and beat him up bloody. But with more reflections, he realized that there was his daughter in the room too ... his daughter who ate her pancakes smiling at him. He could not do that to her.

"Bonnie ... can I talk to you please," he said and she looked up smiling.

"Sure ..." she got up to follow him to his chamber. She entered and he closed the door behind her. He had not noticed ... the small bump of her stomach. He did not understand.

"Bonnie ... who ... who is the father of your baby?"

"Your question is weird! Are you joking? It is you Damon"

He sighed contentedly, he smiled, he completely ignored the man waiting for his wife in the kitchen. He walked up to her and put a hand on the small bump and he closed his eyes. He smiled and opened them again. Bonnie was perplexed. He was too happy, he looked intently into her green eyes sparkling ... at least in this life, her eyes did not lose their light.

"Dam-"

He kissed her softly.

"I love you Bonnie, I love you more than my life," he says on her lips. She had wide eyes and she did not know what to say.

In this reality, she and Damon were divorcing, she was pregnant with their second child, but he did not take care of her and was never there for Maya. He was always at work or meetings. She did not want to put that stress on a second child so she asked for a divorce and he agreed, he accepted as if it was just a piece of paper to sign and nothing more. She was sad, too sad for a pregnant woman and there she met Klaus. He was gentle and present for her and Maya. She wanted it, she just wanted someone there for her and the children, she was still in love with Damon but he broke her heart. She did not want to live like that, as if she represented nothing to him. He did not seem shocked to see Klaus in the evening when he came home, he had more workload by becoming partner then he did not care. As long as Klaus was someone respectful to his daughter, he never showed that he was jealous.

Bonnie then heard him say it, the words that she had not heard in years, she could not believe in it, she did not believe in him.

"What are you doing Damon? Was it your lawyer who told you to do that? To try to brake me again? To have custody of Maya? "

Damon frowned, he did not understand.

"Bon-Bon, what are you talking about? What lawyer? "

"Damon stop please ... I told you That we will-have shared custody of Maya, please do not play your game I am not with you anymore," she said and passed by him out but he stopped her hand.

"Bonnie ..." he knelt before her putting his hands on her belly. "Please ... I love you I promise I will cherish you now ... I made mistakes and I learn ok! It is you, It has always been you, ok! I took you for granted and I ask you to forgive me, I beg you, my wife ... I do not want to lose you ... not yet ... we could be happy Bonnie we could- "

"STOP LYING LIKE THAT!" She said, shaking her head. It was too much, she thought he wanted to play with her feelings for Maya guard. "You are a horrible person Damon" and she cried, she left the room crying. Damon was still on his knees in the room and looked at his hands.

 _Do I have to hurt her again and again in all theses realities?_

A little noise ... he looked up and he received a punch in the face.

"Do not ever dare to make her cry Damon! Or it will be me who will make you cry, "Klaus said angrily, he ran up the stairs when he saw Bonnie crying. She ran into the room and as she found Damon standing with a split lip. She put her hands over her mouth and she ran to Damon.

"Oh my God ... Are you ok? Damon? Your lips! "

"Daddy Daddy Daddy pancakes will become cold! Come eat with me," Maya shouted from the kitchen.

"I am coming Sweetie!" He shouted.

"Mommy, Daddy had called me Sweetie ! I am His sweetie ! "she screamed, laughing in the kitchen. And Bonnie could not help smiling. Maya has always loved her father, even when he refused to accompany her to school and when he missed her birthday, she loved him and see Damon innocently call her sweetie warmed her heart to her daughter. Damon looked at Bonnie while Klaus is angry.

"Bonnie ..."

"Come Bonnie, Maya must be prepared for school," Klaus said quickly, she nodded and went out in Klaus's arm, she gave a last look at Damon before passing the door.

He looked at Bonnie until she passes the door. He sat on the bed thinking about what to do because he had to do something, he had to prove that he has learned his lesson, he has understood the message that the universe tried to transmit him. He has a beautiful daughter, Bonnie is pregnant and about 4 months, they are divorcing and she is dating a man who replaced him as husband and as a father.

"Arghhh How can I be Such an idiot!" He got angry against himself. He heard laughters of Maya, he could not even lose Bonnie ... he did not want to lose his daughter too. But it was as if he had already lost them. He looked up, determined to change that fate, he would do everything for have her back. "I will do anything for that ..."

He returned to the kitchen to see Maya finish eating, he sat next to her and stung her in the last pancake plate, he was laughing while eating seeing that she was sulking, it was funny how she looked like Bonnie.

"Mommy, Daddy has took my pancake!" she shouted.

"Liar!" He said, pinching her nose and she laughed, "Maya ... Would help daddy to get back mommy? Like a secret agent? "He said softly in her ear and she nodded her head excited. "Okay, I want you to tell to mommy that daddy loves her so much and he do not want to lose her, you will say it all the time ok?"

" OK! but uncle Klaus ... "

"Uncle Klaus want to take away mommy, I promised that I will be by your side now ok just help me and we will be a family!"

"A family? YES I WANT THAT! "She screamed and jumped from the chair to run to the room of Bonnie," Mommy mommy ! Daddy said that he want me to be a secret agent to take you back! We will be a family again, "she screamed and Damon laughed loudly, Maya was really like Bonnie, unable to keep secrets.

He followed her into the bedroom of Bonnie, he could hear laughter from the bathroom. He walked to the door and he pushed the door slightly. He saw Bonnie wash Maya who was screaming that 'daddy loves mommy'. The image was beautiful, his wife and his daughter was laughing.

 _How did I miss that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! thank you very much for your reviews, they made me write the new chap faster :) Please use youtube to hear the song I mentioned, I am sure you will understand her pain much more. Maître Gims is a french singer, I hope you will enjoy his song like I did.**

 **I don't own Vampire diaries or characters**

* * *

Bonnie got Maya dressed and left her playing with her dolls while she took a quick shower. They were still living with Damon, because she hadn't found an apartment close to him yet, and she didn't want to deprive Maya of her father. Normally Damon didn't seem too bothered by it. He didn't care for her, didn't care that Klaus came to see her almost every night, but for some reason, this morning was different. She barely recognized him, so gentle and kind with Maya, offering to drop her off at school. He said things to her that she wouldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams, that he loved her and would do anything to have her back. But she couldn't believe him, not after all these years. She was finally with someone who cared for her and Maya, and she didn't want to spoil it all for a hopeless cause.

* * *

 **Song: Maître Gims - je te pardonne**

* * *

Bonnie still loved Damon; he was her first love, her first everything. They'd been so in love, but it was in the past. Yet despite everything he'd done to her, she couldn't hate him. She'd tried, but the anger just wasn't there. The good memories outweighed all the hate and rancor. Their past was a powerful thing, it had shaped them both, through high school and college. Damon had been there when Maya was born, but that had been before he began to care more about making money than about Bonnie and Maya. He'd been so attentive, so passionate, so loving. Bonnie smiled, thinking of their honeymoon in Brazil, the horseback riding at the seaside, the parachute jumping, the torrid kissing under the salty water, the steamy sex in the forest. How could she forget all that? How could she ever hate him? And how could she resign herself to turning over that page of her life?

She knew why he'd changed, of course, they'd had no money at university, and Damon was so stubborn, refusing to let her work around her classes, bearing all the expenses himself. He was the one who'd worked all night, juggling multiple jobs, taking all the hours he could get to try and make their lives better. He'd sacrificed himself for them. She'd wanted to help, but anytime she got some money, he would ask her to have fun with it, so she would go and buy some new sexy underwear she knew he would love. And they lived like that until they graduated, and real life began. Even then, they were still welded together, but soon he was spending more nights at work, leaving early in the morning and not getting back until late. Bonnie was left with nothing more than the pillow that still held his scent, hugging it to her as she cried. She wanted her husband. She wanted Damon back, but he was not there.

He didn't react the same way when she wore the sexy underwear he'd once loved so much, and Bonnie was left doubting that it was the underwear at all, thinking it was probably her fault, that he wasn't desirable enough to him anymore. When she became pregnant, he wanted to get an abortion, but she refused. She could see what was happening. As much as she loved Damon, she knew they were heading for a divorce, but even after that, she wanted to keep this one part of him. Maya was the product of their love, the last time they'd ever been together. It had been years since he touched her, but she wasn't going to lose that part of them, even as their wedding went up in smoke.

4 years later, Maya had grown up. She was Bonnie's pride and joy, the very breath in her body, and the only source of happiness in her so-called marriage. Her daughter's laughter erased the heartache caused by Damon's absence, and Bonnie no longer had to sleep alone but curled up beside her daughter each night. She still cried, and Maya would wipe the tears away with staggering care. They both still loved Damon, couldn't help themselves, but Bonnie was too unhappy, too sad to be truly in love anymore.

Then she met Klaus in a bar. He was handsome, and he made her laugh like Damon had done once. She was so desperate for some affection, but she didn't want to cheat on Damon, so she and Klaus just became friends. The first time they kissed, she trembled with fear. She'd missed it so much, the sweetness, the attention, the excitement, and yet she felt guilty, and so when Damon got home that night, she was waiting. She seduced him every way she knew how doing all the things she knew he loved and let him cum inside her without taking any precautions.

She became pregnant again, and he didn't react well when she told him. He wanted her to abort, and it broke her heart.

* * *

 **Song: August and After - Vancouver waves**

* * *

She couldn't bear to be this woman any longer, this empty husk, living in constant sadness. She didn't want her unborn child to live with the same disappointment as Maya. Bonnie was the one who asked for the divorce, and everything happened so fast after that. He agreed, and Klaus became the new center of her life. He took them both in, treating Maya like she was his own daughter, and never gave the slightest indication that he thought of the baby in her belly any differently.

"Everything will be okay, baby," she murmured, stroking her swollen belly. Bonnie and Maya were both ready and waiting in the living room.

"Where's Daddy?" Maya said, hopping around like a flea in her excitement. "He said he'll be coming with us to school in his beautiful car!" Bonnie didn't believe it for one second and didn't want her daughter to be disappointed.

"Maya, what did I tell you about Daddy's promises?" she asked, stern, but gentle.

"Umm, that Daddy doesn't often keep his promises, and I mustn't expect too much, and that he—"

"Sweetie?" Damon entered the room, wearing a simple shirt and jeans. Maya ran to him, and he caught her, laughing. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere?" he asked, tickling her.

"Daddy, stop, stop, it making me laugh!" she squealed, trying to squirm away.

"I know, that's why I do it," he said, setting her down and turning his head to Bonnie, who looked radiant. Walking over, he stopped before her, and looking down, had only one desire, to kiss her, and keep kissing her, and never stop. But he had to seduce her first. He wanted his wife back, but in order to get her, he needed to be just as strategic as he'd been in high school. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly on the corner of her mouth. Bonnie's heart beat faster and she was instantly transported back to the day Damon Salvatore had told her he loved her for the first time. Breaking off the kiss, he stood up again, staring into her green eyes and watching her bit her lower lip.

"You're beautiful, Bonnie. Pregnancy suits you," he said, smiling, and Bonnie couldn't help but return the expression.

"Thank you," she murmured, and the little girl watching them giggled. Damon turned back to Maya with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Who's laughing here? I'm hungry, and I want to eat a little girl named Maya!" he growled, chasing after her as she ran to the door. Bonnie was left to shake her head. Maybe it was the hormones, but she wanted to kiss Damon and hit him at the same time.

"I think your father is going crazy, Ian," she said, stroking her tummy and sighing as she stood up. She often talked to the growing lump, and Maya did too. She wanted her child to feel loved, even before it was born. She locked the house behind her, making her way to the garage, where Damon and Maya were already in the car. She got in with them, laughing as she heard their conversation.

"Stop talking about me," she said as she put on her seatbelt.

"But Mom! Dad wants us to be a family, like before," Maya pleaded.

"We've never been a family," Bonnie said, so softly that Maya couldn't hear her, though Damon could. He might have been discouraged by her words, but in fact, it was the opposite; he wanted to change her mind, to show her she was wrong, even though he had been an asshole to her. Starting the car, he drove to Maya's school. Luckily, the route was already saved in the navigation system. He and Maya sang Christmas songs, even though it was still March, and Bonnie laughed at their folly. This was the first time she'd seen the paternal side of Damon, but she watched him ramble on with Maya about everything and nothing, and though he sounded sincere, she still doubted if it was true.

"I want us to have another child, Bonnie," he said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Damon, I'm already pregnant," she laughed.

"Then, when this baby is born, we'll make another one."

"Ian, your dad is crazy," she laughed, patting her belly.

"Ian?"

"Yes, don't you like it?" she asked, looking across at him.

"I like it," he reassured her. "Like Maya the bee and Ian the lion," he smiled, looking at her with love in his eyes as if she was his one and only. At that moment, he couldn't have been happier. Suddenly, his vision became cloudy, he couldn't see the road properly, and he frowned. He could still hear Bonnie's voice, but it wasn't in the car with him, and there was another voice mixing with hers, and he saw a flash of her.

 _"Ma'am, are you sure you don't want me to call your husband?" the nurse asked, worried._

 _"No, he doesn't like it when he's disturbed in his work meetings. He loves his work so much, he loves what he does," Bonnie replied weakly._

 _"But, ma'am, you'll die…" the nurse said sadly._

 _"I know. But he'll get better without me, and I'll be with him. Even after… I'll always be with you, my Salvatore." Bonnie smiled for the last time and closed her eyes. The heart monitor's beeping became slower and slower until there was nothing for it to detect. Bonnie was dead. The nurse carefully recorded the time of death and left the room._

Damon opened his eyes, turning his head towards Bonnie, who was stroking her belly so tenderly. His vision went blurry before everything turned black.

"Bonnie…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

 **Flashback of the new reality**

"I want a divorce," said Bonnie entering their room. Damon was lying on the bed with his computer on his thighs. He peered up and saw his wife, who was clearly tormented.

"Why?" He asked coldly.

"Why? Damon, this is no longer a marriage between you and me, you're married to your job. You haven't willingly touched me in a very long time. And you're never there for me or Maya, our daughter, Damon." Bonnie shook her head. "You do not love me, even if you once did." She could feel her heart just cracking as her voice lost its composure.

"I do not want to live like this anymore. I don't want to pretend that everything is fine when it feels like I'm being torn apart. I'm tired of waiting for you, Damon. I'm tired of waiting for you to change."

Damon observed his broken wife before him who was at her wits end, but it all sank into the numb sheets of the bed. "I never said that I didn't love you anymore."

"You haven't said it but you act like... Like a stranger. You don't want to be here for any of us. I am afraid for our unborn child." she sighed, as she grasped her small bump, protectively. "I do not want him to grow up thinking that his father doesn't love him as Maya already does. She deserves better, our children deserves better."

"Do you really want a divorce?" He said, rising from the bed after putting the computer aside reluctantly.

"I don't know," she said softly, "You're the love of my life, but..."

"But what?" He approached her, he was now right in front of her, looking at her with his icy blue eyes.

"I can't do it, I just can not handle this anymore," she tried so hard remain strong and he just laughed in her face.

"You have everything you want, you live in a sumptuous house, you're rich and you wear the finest, expensive clothes. I pay for all of this and I do to make you happy! I did this all for you, Bonnie! Is this the thanks I get? Huh? Answer me, Bonnie!" he demanded.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO ALL OF THIS FOR ME." she shouted to him with a broken voice, she kept crying. She had already cried too much for him, she did not want to add more tears in rivers she has already done. "No one asked you to bend over backward for me, you decided to do this all on your own, whilst leaving me in this marriage alone. You know I have a good job too? I can take care of myself, I can take care of myself, Maya and this child! I do not depend on you."

"I DO IT FOR US DAMN IT BONNIE!"

"Stop... Just stop making excuses for your behavior, you are a negligent husband and an absent father, nothing justifies it. Nothing justifies your deplorable behavior towards Maya! All of the promises you made to her! Do you have any idea what it feels like Damon? To be abandoned and worth nothing in your father's eyes?"

"I sure do know now with your demand for this silly divorce, Bonnie!"

"DAMON! "She screamed, she wanted him to speak, react, she wanted to hear him say that he will change, she desperately wanted her husband back. She really did not want a divorce, she just wanted him to listen and hear her words, understand what was wrong and help her through this lapse of despair she would've done anything to change him back to the man she fell in love with. But any plea seemed to no avail.

"If that's what you want then let's get divorced," he suggested spitefully.

"That's all? This is all you have to say, after 7 years of marriage? "She said in pain, her voice was shattering from repressed tears and accumulated sadness.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? BONNIE? I AM TIRED! FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He shouted at her.

"Mom?"

Maya appeared in the doorway, clutching her teddy bear in her arms. She wore Hello Kitty pink pyjamas and her hair was a curly mess.

"Maya, go to your room please."

"But-"

"MAYA, GO IN YOUR DAMN ROOM!" Damon roared at her angrily like a beast, Bonnie was shocked and Maya's lip quivered as her eyes began to flood, she silently began to weep before leaving their room running. Bonnie approached the bed where Damon lay, furious.

"Damon, I filed for divorce and I swear to God that if you scream at her again in this way, I will go far, far away and I will make sure you never see her again."

He smiled devilishly, "You can do nothing Bonnie."

"You have no heart ... I do not know how I could stay with you for so long. You have become a void of the man I used to know. You are cold, angry and worse of all, empty. Look at yourself in the mirror, a little."

"I already look at myself in the mirror and I'm proud of myself! You know I'm your first, Bonnie and you will not find any better than me."

She put a hand on her belly again. "This child will have a father but it will not be you."

"Who? With which you cheated on me?"

"I met a good man and... he loves me more you will ever do."

He laughed, "You're so naive."

"You know I have not cheated you, I never cheated you. I always pushed him away but he stayed no matter what I have said him, he stayed with me when I was crying for you when I was wrong! He never abandoned me as you did, I deserve better! I divorce you Damon and..." She began to cry, "You were once everything to me Damon... you were everything to me and more."

"Good luck with your Prince Charming. Now let me sleep," he said and turned off the lamp that was on his side. Bonnie remained standing in the same place, crying.

"You were my everything..."

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Damon?" Said Bonnie worried, she put her hand on his and gave him a squeeze. He blinked several times before seeing the road clearly in front of him.

"Damon? are you ok?" Damon turned his head toward Bonnie and gave her a fake smile. He had to relive flashbacks on which he was on the outskirts, like a movie, watching. One where Bonnie was dying on a hospital bed and the other was when she asked for the divorce, as two different realities that he once understood nothing about. She was left to die alone and she was deemed unreasonable.

"I'm fine... I just had a headache. It's over now," he said somewhat more confident, he did not know what was happening but did not want to leave here so soon. He could not live with himself if he didn't take advantage of these moments he was living. He couldn't ever live with himself if he neglected his wife ever again. He wouldn't want to live if he could never see the face of Maya or miss the birth of his son, Ian. His hands trembled on the steering wheel in fear.

"Ok..." Bonnie said with reluctance and she concentrated on her phone, she was typing messages to Klaus to reassure him that everything was fine despite the altercation they had this morning. Damon gazed into the mirror and saw Maya playing a game on her Ipad.

He felt the cold sweat on his back and forehead. What he saw, was devastating. He saw Bonnie lying there in her most vulnerable state and her last thought was about him. Her husband who didn't give a crap about her as she died.

 _I'll always be with you, my Salvatore._

He turned his head from time to time to look at her, she was smiling as she exchanged text messages, each time he saw her rub her belly with such gentleness it was so magical to see. He thought of her last words, he thought about what she said. He knew it was true, he knew that this was what had happened in reality from which he comes. He knew that Bonnie died alone in a hospital bed but it reassured him she could at least talk to someone before she died, even it wasn't him.

He wanted to sob recklessly, thinking of the face she had when she told him she wanted a divorce, he could see on her face that her heart broke with each hurtful words he was saying. When he turned his head toward her, she looked at him smiling.

"Do you know that the road is in front of you, Salvatore?"

He ignored it and replied straight with his reflections upon what he had seen.

"I love you and I'm sorry... My mind wasn't in the right place, it was very far away when you asked for a divorce and I said those things to you," he said quickly and Bonnie's smile faded.

"Don't start please," she said, turning to the window. Guilt overwhelmed him, he wanted her to forgive him, he wanted her to forget about meeting him and his torment but again he felt selfish because he wanted her still.

He knew she could not forget the years of loneliness and sadness. He was silent and continued to drive. They arrived at the Maya's school, Bonnie hugged her child and hugged her too which shocked her a little bit. Maya looked happy and her smile did not leave on her pretty face until she entered to school.

He could not leave and he would not lose her again. It's only been a few hours since he knew the existence of Maya and he already wanted to spend all of his life taking care of her. He wanted to catch up as a father. To be there to her recitals, to be there when she learns to ride a bike, to hold her hand when she will go to school and then hear her tell him she's too old. Hell! He already wants to beat the crap out of one who would dare try to break her little heart. He wants to be there for Halloween, Christmas, easter, all the birthdays and every day of the year.

He wanted to steal the moon for their daughter and then cheekily offer her the stars as well.

He could not lose Maya...He could not lose Bonnie either. He did not want to lose the women of his life and he did not understand how he would've gladly missed all of this once before.

* * *

 **Song: Sleeping At least - Turning page**

* * *

"Bye Sweetie." he whispered, and a tear fell on his cheek while he smiled.

"Damon, are you crying?" Bonnie said, frowning.

"No, it's the wind... there must be a dust entered in my eye," he said, wiping away tears and she smiled, "My eye hurts, could you blow it for me?" He said, pretending to be in pain. She smiled and she placed her hand on his face.

"Ok, big baby! Show me your eye," she said, Damon lowered to her face and he found himself lost in her green eyes for a while as she tried to see the famous dust that made him cry. She blew lightly.

 _I'll always be with you, my Salvatore._

"Why did you stay with me for so long?" He asked, he was going to fight against himself for not kissing her like crazy and indecently.

"Because I loved you very... very much." she let go and she lowered her head, biting her lower lip. "Well, come on, I'll drop you off at work."

"No need Bon-Bon, I don't want to go to work today," he said next and she suddenly stopped and turned around. "What?" She was flabbergasted, "Did you just call me Bon-Bon?!" She said with amazement.

"Yes ... I loved this little nickname and I still do," he walked toward the car with a mischievous grin.

"Ian, your father wants to make me go crazy," she whispered following him.

They returned home and Bonnie ran directly into the toilet to pee, her poor pregnant woman's bladder could not handle to well over one hour. He followed her with a laugh, Bonnie literally ran and he could not help but think of Maya. This little ball of folly was going to be just like her mother... and her pretty daughter, Maya. He entered the room and sat on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Ian! Stop kicking mommy's bladder," she said getting out of the bathroom. She found that Damon seemed to be deep in his thoughts, she sat next to him and she removed her shoes. "Argh... it hurts! My feet look like fucking elephants," she said to herself and Damon laughed. He laughs loudly, he could not seem to stop. "Stop making fun of me or I'll hit you with that damn shoe!"

"Your feet are beautiful Bonnie." he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you not going to work today?" She said, massaging her left foot. He stopped laughing and he looked at her with his seductive blue eyes. His same deep blue eyes where Bonnie was taken by years ago and she has not been able to leave without them.

"I want to stay with my wife," he took her left foot cautiously, she adjusted to being better placed on the bed so that her leg was stretched as he massaged the sore foot. Bonnie put her head in back moaning with pleasure.

"Do not stop... yes like that..."

"Your feet do look bigger." he said amused.

She squinted and took a pillow that was near her and whacked him with it. "HEY!" She yelled.

"My feet are not big! They are normal Damon," she said, slapping him with the pillow and he laughed louder. He took a pillow too and he hit her with it playfully, they were giggling. "DAMON! "She shouted, laughing, he was on her and he thumped her merciless with the pillow.

"Surrender Bon-Bon," he said, she tried laboriously to attack him with the pillow but she was lying on her back, in defeat she drops the pillow. She laughed like a child.

"You are crazy," she said, breathing rapidly with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in years.

"I am crazy... in love with you," he said, dropping the pillow too. She slowly stopped laughing and she realized the position they were in. She had her legs spread and Damon was kneeling between her legs, breathing heavily.

They stared at each other for a moment, lost in one another. He lowered down to her gently, she closed her eyes and he smiled.

Damon kissed Bonnie delicately, giving them time for their lips to identify each other once again. She did not resist, she did nothing to break free, she wanted that kiss. She was with Klaus but Damon kisses made her miss him like a crazy.

Oh yes, she fucking missed his kiss. Bonnie melted into the kiss. Damon did not want to leave her lips for a second, he would try to move. The moment was real and magical. She put her hands around his neck and he lay down on her, paying attention to her belly. Their tongues do more hiding, they danced in their mouths and Bonnie made a small moan of satisfaction. She could not help it, Damon had not kissed her or touched her like that for a long time.

She was not thinking, all her reasons seemed to have evaporated. It was just him and her. It was him who could make her fall so happily in love.

 _I'll always be with you, my Salvatore._


	6. Chapter 6

They kissed without stopping. Damon seemed to put everything he had into his kisses and Bonnie felt it. Suddenly he didn't feel his lips anymore, his body neither. He felt transported and he broke the kiss with a fearful look on his face.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Maya shouted, trying to wake her father. She didn't understand why he didn't move as she screamed with all her might. Damon gradually regained his spirit. He felt lost. He was in the arms of Bonnie, kissing her. He finally had a chance to start over, to show her he loved her, and he saw with pleasure that Bonnie had not pushed him away. She was receptive to his kisses. He had a chance to have her back, to be forgiven, to win back the heart of the woman he has always loved.

But now he was no longer lying on his wife nor on his bed or into his bedroom. He was in a chair in Maya's bedroom and his daughter was using her little hands to wake him.

"Yeah…yeah…" He was recovering from the shock. He'd traveled again, but at least in this reality, Maya existed; and then, there was a glimmer of hope that nothing had really changed.

"Daddy, it's mom! She isn't moving and…and…there's blood running down her legs! Daddy, please, please, she's in the kitchen!" His daughter screamed and he wept. Damon didn't think. He jumped out of the chair and ran without looking back, as if his life depended on it. He slipped several times, even banged into the tables that littered the hallway.

Blame his bloody slippers. Damon was in pajamas during the day. Why, he didn't know yet. All he thought was that he needed to get to Bonnie.

 _No…you will not die, not again._

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. His heart was beating fast, maybe too fast, and he began to hyperventilate. The kitchen seemed kilometers away. So he ran with Maya running behind him, her pretty little curls bouncing with every step she took. She wore pajamas—"Violetta" that she liked—and the top was dampened by her tears. She tried to wake Damon for at least an hour without stopping. She could have run and fetched the neighbors but she had inherited the stubborn character of her parents. She was convinced that only her father could help Bonnie, but she had called the emergency number thanks to a post left stuck to the fridge. Bonnie had put it there, reminding Maya to call an ambulance if she ever saw that mom souldn't do it.

Damon came down the stairs, stumbling several times. When he nearly fell, he stopped a moment to calm the pulsations of his heart. At this rate, he would have a heart attack before arriving in the kitchen. He inhaled deeply before continuing to run.

"Maya! Pay attention to the stairs!" He shouted, knowing that his daughter was right behind him and was scared like him. He vaguely heard her small thin voice answer him but he was too focused on his feet.

 _Wait for me, Bonnie…_

* * *

 **Harrison Storm - Sense of Home**

* * *

He was at the kitchen door and and petrified. He didn't know what to do. He could hear the crunching of his heart. Yes! His heart was breaking. Horrified, he could no longer walk. The small hands of the Maya shook him from his trance. He looked down at his daughter who had her hands around his leg. Maya was shaking. She was afraid and would not move.

He gathered his thoughts and knelt before his daughter. He needed her not to see that. "Maya, I need you to go to your room, ok? Mom will be fine." He turned his head to Bonnie who was unconscious on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her thighs.

"But, I called the ambulance as she told me to do."

He smiled. "Then she will be okay. Would you go to your bedroom and I'll come see you when she's better?"

She hesitated a moment. They were both in tears and shock but every second counted and he needed for his daughter not to see her mother like that. "Maya!" He screamed and she jumped and then she ran to the stairs. He got up immediately to run towards Bonnie. He started to kneel next to her little body, his hand trembling on her face.

"Bonnie…Bon-Bon…" he called softly. He then thought about the heartbeat and he put two fingers nervously on her neck, there was a pulse, but a very weak one. His tears blurred his view but he saw the shape of her belly. It was bigger than before he woke. She seemed to have reached her time. He put his hand on her roundish belly and closed his eyes. A river of tears rolled down his face. "Bon-Bon..." He sobbed and gasped when she painfully opened her eyes.

"BONNIE, my love, the ambulance is coming." He cradled her in his arms. Fear, apprehension, regret—he felt all of these. He put a trembling hand over her face and she smiled.

"I think Ian…is in a hurry to show his pretty little black hair…like yours," she said softly. He turned to watch her thighs and the blood seemed too red. He felt nauseous, fear and apprehension made him sick but he tried to compose himself. "Bonnie, I need to know…what—"

"I love you..." She sighed before closing her eyes one last time. The cries of Damon were screams, screams so scary that Maya ran to join them in the kitchen. Just then, firefighters were beating on the door and Maya changed course to answer it. She opened the door and she saw firefighters, paramedics and even police officers. Maya didn't really remember what number she had to call in particular so she called them all.

They followed the cries of Damon and Bonnie was found in Damon's arms.

* * *

Maya and Damon were in the lobby of the hospital. He was carrying her and she had her arms around his neck with her head on his shoulder. He walked in circles trying to calm down. His eyes were red. If it was a way to punish him for what he'd done to her then the universe was a bloody vengeful.

At every time he closed his eyes, he saw her again in a pool of blood. He saw the paramedic put her on a stretcher. He saw his daughter crying after her mother. He could not imagine that she was able to stay for an hour like that…alone in her own blood with a 9-month old baby in her womb.

He thought about before, on the bed, when he was kissing her—the softness of her lips, her caresses, her tenderness and her green eyes. How could he forget her green eyes? How could he be such an idiot? What happened in four months? Are they finally together? Are they divorced?

That was the hard part. He could not know. For awhile, he was in her arms, and the next moment he found her bloody body on floor in the kitchen. He didn't know what had happened during that time. He just woke and saw that life continued, even though he had no knowledge of this life. Where was he? Who was he? If you had the chance to see the loved one lost just to lose her again, would you accept it? What was the point? What was the lesson?

He asked so many questions. At least the little girl in his arms was a comfort to him. She smelled like Bonnie. At least he had Maya. At least the reality was the same. Maya slept peacefully on his shoulder and sighed from time to time. He smiled in spite of himself when he felt her tighten her grip on him. Maya held her father hard as if she was afraid he would leave. Damon gave her a kiss on her head and rubbed her back.

It wasn't there at her birth or for her growing up, and now he was there with his 6-year old daughter in his arms, and he had a deep need to protect her, to give her the world and he promised, then, that he would do it.

Doctors walked towards him and he froze.

 _No… No… Not that… I beg you… Not yet…_

The doctors wore operation gowns and time seemed to stop. Only the quiet breathing of his daughter kept him standing, their coming towards him was torture. He could perceive the crackling of their shoes that approached.

He had red eyes and they pleaded. But doctors walked toward him with stoic faces.

"Mr. Salvatore—"

"My wife…the baby…please don't tell me that," his voice broke and doctors looked at each other before one began to speak.

"Mr. Salvatore, your wife and your son are doing very well. The bleeding was due to a cut on the inside of the thigh, maybe when she fell to the ground in the process of childbirth."

He laughed wildly and Maya woke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, yes, yes… Sweetie, mom is ok. She is ok and the baby, too," he said with a smile, and she smiled a little sleepily.

"Is she the hero?"

"The hero?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes, she called emergency just in time. The wound was deep and the bleeding was significant, and I heard that she had called the police as well. She saved her life," one of the doctors said, smiling at Maya. The mixing of her blue eyes and her caramel skin were mesmerizing…just lovely. "You have a beautiful, little daughter, here"

"Yeah, thank you. Can we go see 'em?"

"She's in intensive care. Mrs. Salvatore had to undergo a cesarean. I advise you to wait a few hours until the sedatives wear off." Damon nodded, a little disappointed.

"But I want to see mom..." Maya said to her father, removing a rebellious curl off her visage. He smiled and he put it behind her ear.

"In a few hours, Maya." He turned to the doctors.

"And Baby Ian?" Maya asked by jumping into his arms.

One of doctors smiled, "Follow me. I'll take you to the nursery."

Damon was so relieved he felt light as a feather. He could fly right now if he didn't have Maya in his arms. They walked for a few minutes before taking an elevator. All this time, Maya stroked Damon's hair. He wondered why and as if she had read his thoughts, she explained.

"I love your hair too much. It's so soft. My hair is more difficult. Can I have the same hair?"

He was laughing."No no, I like you as you are sweetie, my little lioness."

She laughed loudly. "This is Maya the Bee, Daddy, not Maya the Lioness"

"Oh, well, uhm, let me see... Maya the Jaguar," he said and she laughed.

* * *

 **Seafret - Tell Me It's Real**

* * *

He laughed through the whole conversation. Maya was really him, and he imagined that Ian would be as judgy as his mother. The doctor stopped before a large window through which he could see lots of babies behind the glass.

"He's there. I will go write the chosen first name. Is it Ian?"

"Yes. Ian Giuseppe," he said without removing his eyes from his baby behind the glass.

"He's so tiny," Maya said, squinting. Their view was been hindered by the doctor who wrote, 'Ian Giuseppe Salvatore' on a blue card to put it on the front of the cradle. Damon smiled with tears in his eyes. The doctor made a gesture indicating for him to go into the nursery. He pointed the finger at himself doubting that it was to him that the doctor was referring to. She nodded and took Ian gently in her arms.

Damon put Maya down and held her hand while walking to the entrance of the nursery. Right next to them was a place with lots of soft toys and other babies in the arms of their parents. He entered the room and the doctor appeared with Ian and a blue gown that he had to wear. He smiled and he felt foolish. He put on the gown and she gently gave him the baby.

"Like that?"

"Yes, like that. Pay attention to his head."

"Okay. " He held his son in his arms and the tears he was holding began to flow down his cheeks. He was so small. He had his eyes closed and seemed not to care that he was in Damon's arms. When Ian yawned, Damon laughed with joy. Damon put his finger in his hand and Ian gripped it, hard, with a smile on lips. With his two children, Damon felt happy but not complete. He silently prayed that he wouldn't travel in time. He really wanted to be with Bonnie…his wife…the mother of his children.

 _What if heaven doesn't let me in?_

 _Oh tell me it's real, just tell me it's real_

 _Just tell me it's real, just tell me it's real_

 _Cause I know eventually it's all gonna happen now it's meant to be_

 _Yeah, I know eventually it's all gonna happen now it's meant to be_

 _Yeah, I'm still the same I was when you found me_

 _You showed me what it feels like to be free_

 _Yeah, I know eventually_

 _Won't you tell me?_

 _Won't you tell me?_

 _Oh, tell me it's real_

 _Tell me it's real_

 _Tell me it's real_

 _Just tell me it's real_


	7. Last chapter

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

* * *

Damon lived the happiness, the happiness of rocking a perfect mix of him and Bonnie, that little baby had decided to take all his mother's genes as he thought. Ian had green eyes and caramel skin that was even darker than Bonnie's. His life with his wife and children were all light rhythmic days, each day had its adventure and on each day he had a smile. Fortunately, during these months he had not made a leap in time, Bonnie and he had reconciled and she had broken up with Klaus. It was difficult for him because he was attached to Maya, and he took her as his daughter.

Bonnie and he stayed friends and he could to come see Maya and take her play soccer when, Damon was not available. Damon had returned to work but he returned home earlier than before, he was there every weekend and he took his days when Bonnie was too tired to take care of the new-born. Ian was a piece of work, the little baby with a black ball of hair was very picky with food, he drank only milk that came from his mother and refused any bottled formula milk, he cried when someone he did not know took him, he wept when a movie or music he did not like was playing, he dared even cry when Damon put some perfume that he didn't like and he laughed when Damon changed it. The little prince was very selective, but when it came to Bonnie, he accepted everything. Baby Ian did not hesitate to refuse Damon when the mood took him and accept his mother's arms the second after.

Damon was glad he had Bonnie ... his love... his life, his wife; plus Ian his son, little prince the picky and Maya the tigress. After the third month, when Damon told Bonnie he wanted a third child, he slept on the couch in living-room for at least 2 weeks. Bonnie had bad memories of the birth of Ian and didn't want so quickly get pregnant again, he had trodden on her last nerves. In no matter of time, they reconciled. Time passed, months ... years. He wanted to redeem himself, he held to love her with all his forces, cherish her and never give up and he did.

He loved Bonnie more than his life, more than anything. He loved his wife. Damon and Bonnie had the fourth child after 3 years, a small boy in green eyes, Theo Salvatore was a replica of Ian, Bonnie bothered Damon by saying that team Bon-Bon is stronger than Team Damon. And it was true, that Theo was also as picky as his brother was at that age and Damon spent the time to pout when Theo was crying in his arms. Damon and Bonnie had also made room for the new baby. But she wanted fresh air, she wanted to live in a calm town so they decided to move to a small town called Mystic Falls. He bought a house that was more like a manor, than house and they were all settled in very easily.

Damon could not resign. Over the years, he became head of the company and he had to make days in New York and other Mystic Falls with his family. The reunion with Bonnie was every time the epitome of happiness, they could be so excited they made love in the car or even in the airport bathroom. Even after 3 pregnancies, Bonnie had kept her toned body, she had a few remaining kilos on her thighs and butt, but he liked it, he liked it when men ogled her in the street knowing that all of her sexy body and heart belonged to only to him and that he was the only one who could have her. He bothered her by calling her chicken leg and much to the ire of Ian and Theo When he did. The two boys were very protective, even though they were small. Bonnie said it was because she told them all the bad things that Damon did even though they were in her belly. That's why when Bonnie became pregnant again, Damon had watched her carefully to prevent her from talking to her unborn baby when they have a fight.

Angela Salvatore, was beautiful, white skin and blue eyes, perfect copy of his father. Damon could not be happier.

 _How was it possible to be happier?_

He cried all the tears of his body as he held Angela in her arms for the first time. He loved his children and did not know where his immense love he had for Angela came from.

 _Is it possible, to love more than that? To be more grateful?_

After 10 years of fighting, love, family chaos, problems at work and he was still full of love. He had not done time travel anymore. The universe seemed to leave him to be happy, maybe he deserved it too. Maya was almost an adult and she was soon to enter University to become a photographer, Ian had grown up but remained the baby darling of Bonnie. Ian, the destroyer, who amused himself by breaking everything in the house and had even once cut all Damon socks after he had argued with Bonnie because of a ridiculous thing. Theo was 5 years old and he was already very smart, he could not make Bonnie and Damon prouder. As for Angela, stood as the youngest at her age of 2 years, she was the princess of Damon and Bonnie laughed, joyfully, as she jumped in all directions when Damon came home.

10 years passed so quickly, that he had almost forgotten that he lived Bonnie's death, he had almost forgotten the pain he had experienced when he saw the young Bonnie disappear before his eyes. He has almost forgotten the feeling of the wind in his hair, when he jumped from the balcony and the huge fear he had felt, pounding in his heart and thrumming in his body, when he found Bonnie on the ground, in the kitchen. He had forgotten his old life and he embraced the chance he had with his new one.

10 years have passed and he proposed Bonnie once again, he wanted to tell her how she made his whole life happy, he wanted to show her all the love he has for her, so he proposed to marry her a second time and she agreed, laughing. They were going to marry, renew their wedding vows and today was the big day.

* * *

 ** _Beyoncé - XO_**

 _Your love is bright as ever (ever, ever, ever)_

 _Even in the shadows (shadows, shadows, shadows)_

 _Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)_

 _Before they turn the lights out (lights out, lights out, lights out)_

 _Your heart is glowing (glowing, glowing, glowing)_

 _And I'm crashing into you (into you, into you, into you)_

 _Baby, kiss me (kiss me, kiss me, kiss me)_

 _Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)_

 _Before they turn the lights out (the lights out)_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)_

 _I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)_

 _Your face is all that I see_

 _I'll give you everything_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _Baby, love me lights out_

 _You can turn my lights out_

* * *

Bonnie was busy preparing herself in the bedroom with Maya, Caroline and Elena, the two friends she had made in her time at Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie you're beautiful," Elena said with tears in his eyes, Maya rolled her eyes. She knew that Elena ogled Damon sometimes, and she was proud that her father never did remove his eyes off of Bonnie.

"You are looking fucking sexy Bonnie! But, please do not make another baby tonight. I am so tired of being your babysitter Bon-Bon."

Bonnie laughed, smoothing her dress, it was a simple dress, it was a strapless dress with lace ornaments that stopped at knee length. She was about to remarry him in the privacy of their garden with their friends around. Bonnie was a little nervous, she did not even know why.

"Guy, I'm nervous," she said, biting her lip.

"Why?" Maya asked curiously, "it's not as if it's the first time."

"Uhm actually I have news for him ..."

Caroline's eyes widened, "BONNIE DO NOT TELL ME! DO NOT FUCKING TELL ME!" She screamed, jumping out of bed and Bonnie laughed, Maya and Elena's eyes narrowed.

"I'm pregnant," she laughed.

"Mom!" She screamed, jumping on her to hug her. Caroline had his arms crossed and pretended to be angry and then she laughed and congratulated Bonnie.

"Really Bonnie, I feel that you fall pregnant every time Damon kisses you," the girls laughed when it was Elena's turn to hug her.

"Or sneezing," Maya said.

"You should give your ovaries to science, you're so fertilized, it is a crime," Bonnie laughed but she felt like crying. And tears glistened in her eyes.

"No no! Don't! I spent an hour to do this Damn make-up, don't cry now."

"Mom..."

"I am so happy ... I'm so scared and I do not know why."

"You were married for 17 years and you were dating since the cradle, frankly I do not know what you're scared Bonnie." Caroline said.

She walked up to the window to see the tents in the garden, Bonnie was bitten bottom lip, smiling.

"He loves you mom, I hope that one day a man will love me like that," Maya said, putting her head on the shoulder of Bonnie and she put a hand on the cheek of her daughter.

"Of course you will Bee, but you must know that it was not easy, love someone it is a risk but a interesting risk."

"Yeah you guys argue like all the time," said Elena and Bonnie laughed.

"He annoys me all time that's why."

"Well, he will annoy all your life now."

She turned, "Yes, I want to spend my life with him."

"And we will be there for you," they say simultaneously.

"But no longer falling pregnant Bonnie, your children make me tired already, really what's wrong with Ian? Last week he cut all my socks" Caroline added, the girls laughed.

"He does that when someone gets mom angry, He is fool" Maya shrugged, "He is scary Care, you must stop to get Mom angry or think about buying a padlock," she laughed.

The girls continued to talk and laugh about Ian's jokes. When it was time to go down, Bonnie has looked one last time in the mirror, laughing at her own life, she arranged her perfect long hair that was streaming down her back. She left the room with the girls and she descended the stairs. Their children was waiting her, Ian who was carrying Angela and Theo beside him, both were dressed in their outfits that were adjusted to their sizes and Angela wore a white dress with tutu. Bonnie had lost the battle against her tears and Maya quickly took a handkerchief to try to arrange the mess of make up while Caroline swore under breath.

"A cuddle ..." she opened her arms and her children came into her arms, "I love you so much..." she said hugging them.

"Ok ok, it is time, Cinderella." Caroline said, giving her the bridal bouquet, Bonnie sat up, wiping the tears. Maya mocked her but she was crying too. Bonnie took the bouquet in one hand and them Maya's hand with them other. Caroline and Elena ran into the garden to get into their place.

* * *

 ** _The only one- Rick Jonas_**

 _As I lay me down to sleep_

 _I hear her speak to me_

 _Hello 'Mary, how you do id'?_

 _I think the storm ran out of rain, the clouds are movin'_

 _I know you're happy, cause I can see it_

 _So tell the voice inside ya' head to believe it_

* * *

Damon saw the two friends of Bonnie run and get into their place, he sighed in frustration. He already wanted to see her, touch her, kiss her and make love to her in the broom closet…because he couldn't wait to get his hands on her. His brother Stefan put a hand on the shoulder to calm him, and he nodded. The music began to sing and his three children were walking on the aisle, people were smiling upon seeing how cute they are and he smiled. His heart swelled with pride in seeing his children, their love ball.

Then Bonnie and Maya appeared hand in hand, Bonnie smiled at Damon who looked like a fish out of water, with the way he was gaping. He was stunned by her beauty.

* * *

 _I talked to God about you, he said he sent you an angel_

 _You asked for one and you got two_

 _You know I never left you_

 _Cause every road that leads to haven's right inside you_

 _So I can say_

 _Hello my only one_

 _Just like the morning sun_

 _You keep on rising till the sky knows your name_

 _Hello my only one_

 _Remenber who you are_

 _No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes_

* * *

Time seemed to stop, seeing the woman in white coming before him, Bonnie laughed embarrassed under the smouldering look of Damon. He ran a trembling hand in his hair, then over his eyes, as if to check if he was dreaming. As she walked down the makeshift aisle, his heart was running a marathon, and his heart pounded faster and faster, he remembered all the previous years they spent together and he wanted to cry, at all the feelings and memories that submerged him.

* * *

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Oh the good outweighs the bad even on your worst day_

 _Remember how I'd say, hey, hey, one day_

 _You'll be the man you always knew you could be_

 _And if you knew how proud I was_

 _You'd never shed a tear, have a fear_

 _No you wouldn't do that_

 _And though I didn't pick the day to turn the page_

 _I know it's not the end every time I see her face_

 _And I hear you say_

 _Hello my only one_

 _Remember who you are_

 _You got the world cause you got the love in your hands_

 _And you're still my chosen one_

 _So can you understand_

 _One day you'll understand_

* * *

When they arrived at the altar, Maya gave a kiss to her mother's cheek and then she went back stood next to Caroline and Elena. Bonnie walked to Damon and she stood before him. The priest spoke, the wind was blowing and crashing in their ears, but they did not hear them, Bonnie looked at Damon and Damon looked at Bonnie. Each word, every tear, and every breath was a proof of their love. They exchanged the vows and guests could not keep themselves from crying when Bonnie announced she was pregnant again, Damon picked her up and twirled in all directions even though the priest had not yet finished his oath. When they were declared newlywed, people cheered and they kissed.

"I love you like crazy," he said, breathing quickly.

"I still love you Damon and ... I'll always be with you, my Salvatore."

The same words, the same words she had said before dying. These same words of love he heard when he saw her die alone in a hospital bed.

 _Is it real? What was happening?_

"Bonnie ..."

"I'll always be with you ... my Salvatore. It is time to wake up..." she said and kissed him a last time. A white light blurred his view, he was not in his garden anymore, there were no more guests, no more of Bonnie. He did not see her, but he felt her lips on his.

* * *

 _So hear me out, hear me out_

 _I won't go, I won't go_

 _No goodbyes, no goodbyes_

 _Just hello, just hello_

 _And when you cry, I will cry_

 _And when you smile, I will smile_

 _And next time when I look in your eyes_

 _We'll have wings and we'll fly_

 _Hello my only one_

 _Just like the morning sun_

 _You keep on rising till the sky knows your name_

 _You're still my chosen one_

 _Remember who you are_

 _No you're not perfect but you're not your mistakes._

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was in a hospital bed, he felt nothing in his body. Damon was paralyzed, the fall had not killed him but his spine was broken. He felt nothing and he began to feel very afraid. He wanted to scream, shout the name of Bonnie, shout the names of Angela, Ian, Maya, Theo... he wanted to go back to the day of his marriage, and he wanted to see her, touch her. Doctors who tried to revive him did not help, he didn't want to wake up, and he didn't want to wake up.

Damon was in a coma for 3 years after his suicide attempt and that night he went into cardiac arrest and doctors attempted to revive him... breaking the life he had built... breaking the life he had built with Bonnie, his life in Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia where He lived with his family.

These doctors woke up him but it was an error, he didn't want it, no…he didn't want to wake up... Bonnie gave him a chance to live again... to love again... to be a father. He wanted to see Maya, he wanted to see her to go to college, he wanted to see Ian become a famous, heartthrob actor, he wanted to see Theo become an astronaut, he wanted to see Angela ... His beloved daughter, become all that she will want to be, provide all she deserves, to love her and protect her.

He closed his eyes but electric shocks in his chest woke him but he did not want it, he wanted to go back in his dreams if it was a dream or maybe a paradise, reality was too hard. Knowing that Bonnie was dead, that after his suicide attempt, nothing happened, nothing. All this life he has built, he built it by being in a coma, no ... it was too hard, too fierce.

"Come on Damon! Stay with us," one of the doctors shouted. If he could talk, he would have said that he didn't want to, he didn't want to stay with them. He wanted to stay with his family, he wanted to stay with his wife, and he wanted to stay with Bonnie and his children. He wanted to be there for her while their unborn child grows in her belly, he wanted it ... not to remain confined to a hospital bed for the rest his life crying for all he had not done to make his only love happy, crying for have been so stupid to let her die alone and dismiss all them chance he had have to be a father.

He received another shock on the chest and the view became white again.

Damon came back in the garden, weddings decorations around them, he looked down at Bonnie, who had her hands on his cheeks. They were alone, no souls on the horizon, just them.

"Bonnie ..." he cried.

"Do you want to stay with me ... here?"

"Yes please, I don't... I don't want it to end, please don't do it to end. I beg you Bon."

She smiled, "but you will die if I don't let them wake you up."

He put his arms around her, "if death means to live beside you, then I want to die ... I want to die a hundred times to be with you Bonnie."

"I want you to live."

"And I want to live with you, please don't let them take me away from my children, all I have built here ... don't let them."

"But-"

"Don't let them wake me up... I beg you."

"You're so stubborn," she laughed with love.

He smiled, "you too Bon-Bon, I want to spend the eternity with you ... Do you understand? The eternity."

"Look ..." Bonnie turned her head and guests reappeared on their respective place before his eyes, everyone was there to applaud as if nothing had happened, their children was sitting at the same place in the front the row and they applauded too. Damon smiled in joy and kissed Bonnie passionately.

 _"Time of death 5:09 p.m. ... Damon Salvatore died of cardiac arrest and resuscitation have failed ... it's as if he was fighting to die." A doctor said as he extinguished the respirator._

 _"Maybe he was happier where he was." A nurse said, putting her hand on his._

 _"Maybe ..."_

"You're all that matters to me ..."

"You're now stuck to me for eternity Damon, are you bear it?" Bonnie said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Uhm let me think ... uhm yes, Yes I think I like that idea."

She smiled, "so let's begin a new life again, let's raise our children together and love each other ... Once again ..."

"Once again ..." he murmured happily before kissing her gently.

* * *

 **The end**

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews during the story, thank you... see you in my other fic.**


End file.
